The present invention relates to methods of forming business cards and to the constructions of sheets of blank business cards for passing through laser or ink jet printers or copiers.
A sheet of business cards as known in the prior art is shown in FIG. 1 generally at 100. Sheet 100 is a drawing of the sheet after having passed through a laser or ink jet printer and with the desired indicia 104 printed thereon. Sheet 100 was formed with a gridwork of horizontal and vertical microperforation lines 108, 110 extending the full length and width of the sheet. The microperforations are typically more than fifty per inch.
Although the microperforations are thereby small and close together, when the cards 112, after the printing operation thereon, are separated from one another by tearing along the lines, perfectly clean cuts or edges do not result. Rather, the edges 114 are slightly fuzzy as shown in the enlarged view of FIG. 2. These fuzzy edges 114 give the card 112 a less professional look than clean knife cut edges and in certain uses are unacceptable. Currently, business cards have substantially clean edges as they are manufactured by Quick printers (such as KINKOS or PIP). However, the laser and ink jet card products including laser and ink jet card products do not provide clean edges, similar to the main stream business cards.